Dia dos Namorados II: A revolta feminina
by Blum Fox
Summary: Dia dos namorados é uma vez no ano. Dia das Namoradas é todo dia. Por isso eles têm que aproveitar bem as 24 horas de descanço.


Dia dos namorados é uma vez no ano. Dia das Namoradas é todo dia. Por isso eles têm que aproveitar bem as 24 horas de descanso.

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. E você já sabe disso.

Se encontrar algum erro, cate pedrinhas e taque na Nanao-chan. Culpa dela.

Para a flor do dia que respondeu: "Dia das Namoradas é todo dia"

**

* * *

**

_****_

**Dia dos Namorados II: A revolta feminina.**

_"Quanto é o anel de brilhante?...Oh, lord! Tudo isso?... Sakura que me desculpe, moço, me dá o de strass."_

* * *

" Uzumaki, espero que você saiba que dia é hoje. Se não souber, nem precisa vir para casa. _Sakura_"

Desde o dia dos namorados era assim. Havia exatamente uma semana que Naruto não pisava em sua casa, por livre espontânea vontade, claro, já que Sakura parecia um cão raivoso. Afinal ele não tinha a mínima idéia de que dia era hoje, ontem, antes de ontem... Enfim.

Não era dias das mães. E Sakura não ficaria brava com isso, já que ela não é mãe.

Não era dia das mulheres. Apesar dela ser uma mulher.

Não era dia das secretárias/empresarias/cabeleiras/médicas/enfermeiras/donas de casa, e nem das mulheres trabalhadoras. Apesar de Sakura ser uma trabalhadora.

- Porra, que dia é hoje?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Ninguém nunca sabia de nada, por isso ele teve de recorrer à última alternativa. Ele. O grande, maravilhoso, poderoso, arrebatador de corações –femininos e masculinos, tinha de admitir- e grande entendedor da alma feminina: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Então eu vou ter de dormir na sua casa.

- _De novo_...

Claro, para que servem os "amigos" afinal. Apesar de "amigos" não ser a melhor palavra para definir a relação dos dois, eles ainda eram amigos. Viam futebol juntos ainda. Coisa de macho ver futebol e gritar quando o time faz gol. Apesar deles preferirem comemorar de _outra maneira _o gol.

- Hoje é o dia em que o Kuwait declarou sua independência em relação ao Reino Unido.

- Por que a Sakura comemoraria?

- Não sei. – o loiro fez uma longa pausa, pensando, e depois pulou da cadeira: Finalmente a resposta. - Já sei! A Sakura nasceu no Kuwait!

- Ela não nasceu no Kuwait.

- Como você sabe? – disse apontando o dedo para o moreno. – Você é Deus agora? Você tem bola de cristal? Hein?

- Ela é japonesa.

- Desde quando a Sakura é japone... – Começou a dizer o loiro, mas logo parou. – Ela é japonesa.

- Às vezes você me surpreende.

- Você me disse isso ontem. – Disse o loiro com uma cara maliciosa. - Mas as circunstâncias _eram outras_.

Afinal, ele tinha de aproveitar a estadia na casa do Uchiha. E a culpa não era dele se o moreno gostosão resolvia sair do banho nu e ir para o quarto dele reclamar. Talvez um pouco de culpa, já que era ele quem sempre escondia a toalha. Afinal ele tinha de aproveitar as oportunidades que a vida lhe dava, quem sabe quando ele teria a chance de ver Uchiha Sasuke, sair do banho todo molhado, com aquela cara "eu-sou-sexy" e aquela bundinha "me-aperte" de novo?

- Chega! A casa é minha, eu que pago a luz, a água, o gás, o condomínio, e eu que fico para fora? – Disse o loiro se revoltando.

- Quem ouve pensa que você vai fazer muita coisa.

- É assim que você pensa? – Disse indignado. – Espere e verá.

* * *

- Uzumaki.

- Sakurazinha.

- Uzumaki

-Sa..Sakura

- UZUMAKI

- Desculpa, desculpa. – disse se jogando aos pés da rosada. – Eu esqueci, meu amor, esqueci que dia é hoje.

- Uzumaki.

- Perdão. Eu não queria te magoar nem nada. É tudo culpa do Uchiha. Eu sei que eu deveria ter passado o Dia dos Namorados com você, mas não me castigue. Por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa. – disse com os olhos brilhando

De repente a rosada caiu no riso, preocupando o loiro. As luzes da casa se acenderam, todas as mentes demoníacas femininas que ele conhecia estavam ali. Temari com cara de psicopata. Tenten com a boca suja de brigadeiro. Ino no chão rindo. E Hinata rindo com cara de psicopata, o que foi uma surpresa para o loiro. Sempre achou a morena a mais dócil e gentil do grupo.

- "Não me castigue, Sakura-chan, por favor." – Disse a rosada imitando a voz do namorado. – Hinata você é um gênio

- Hinata?

- Calado Uzumaki. – Disse a rosada. – Você achou que era assim? Você me trocaria pelo Uchiha garanhão, e fica tudo por isso mesmo?

Todas as outras caíram numa risada demoníaca, e o olharam com cara de psicopata. Era só impressão, ou todas as mulheres estavam unidas contra ele. Sua mãe já dizia, "Mulheres unidas jamais serão vencidas", e ele teve certeza, daquela ele não escaparia. Vivo talvez, mas não inteiro, se tivesse sorte talvez ainda pudesse ter filhos após sair de lá. Elas não seriam tão más a ponto de capá-lo. Ou seriam?

- Uzumaki, você sabe quando é dia das namoradas? – Perguntou Ino, que havia se recuperado da crise de risadas.

Porque infernos todas estavam chamando-o de Uzumaki? Naruto era tão mais fácil, e menos medonho. Era proposital, ele sabia, tudo isso para lhe causar medo. Agora, já não bastava o dia dos namorados tem o das namoradas também? Quem inventou essa pinóia? Uma mulher, com certeza.

- Lógico que ele não sabe. – Disse Hinata surgindo do nada. – Mas você sabe que dia é dia dos namorados?

- 12 de junho?

- Menino esperto. – Disse a morena lhe apertando as bochechas.

Ele poderia correr. Mas até o elevador chegar demoraria muito, e descer 20 andares de escada não seria muito fácil. Fora que eram cinco mulheres, loucas e com cara de psicopata, contra um pobre homem inocente, que não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu quero um cartão sem limite.

- Hã?

- SEM LIMITE.

- Cla... Claro.

- Quero ir jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade, e quero jóias de presente.

- O que? – questionou o loiro indignado, até receber um olhar mortal da rosada. – Certo

- Só isso, amorzinho.

- Só? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Posso pedir mais coisas se você fizer questão.

- Não, 'tá bom assim.

- No fim deu tudo certo. – Disse Hinata aparecendo do nada. – Agora eu vou indo, que certo moreno me espera.

* * *

- Brilhantes, Uchiha, brilhantes. - Disse a morena

- Nada de brilhantes - Disse Sasuke irredutivel. - Diamantes ou nada.

- BRILHANTES. - Gritou Hinata. - Preciso repetir?

- Conjunto completo?

* * *

- Dia dos namorados é uma vez por ano... - Disse o moreno.

- ... Dia das namoradas é todo dia. - Falou o loiro dando um longo suspiro.

-Agora só ano que vem... - Disse o loiro se encolhendo na cadeira.

- Se arrume na cadeira. - Aconselhou o moreno vendo as duas mulheres voltando do toalete.

- Já retocamos a maquiagem, e espero que os dois mocinhos não tenham aprontado nada. - Disse a rosada, enquanto a morena sorria cúmplice.

* * *

N/A: Nem perguntem, kufufufufufu.

**Trick ou Treat?**


End file.
